Since the mobility of the desktop computer is poor and its use scenario is limited, more and more users prefer to use portable terminals instead of desktop computers. However, the fact is that the vacancy rate of the desktop computer is becoming high and resources are wasted. A solution for overcoming the poor mobility of the desktop computer is that a host of the desktop computer is separated from the interaction device (for example, a keyboard, a mouse, a display screen) and the host is wirelessly coupled to the interaction device.
In the above solution for overcoming the poor mobility of the desktop computer, the output of the host relies on the display screen. However, during the output process by utilizing the display screen, the user needs to hold the display screen in hand or disposes the display screen at a fixed position or with a fixed angle. In this case, user is more likely to feel fatigue when watching the display screen, and user experience is not good.
Furthermore, if the user wants to project the desired picture or the desired video information, it is required to predetermine a projection plane onto which the picture or the video information is to be projected and manually adjust the distance between the predetermined projection plane and the projection device for adjusting the size of a projection picture to make the position of the projection picture a projection position as desired by the user.
In the above process for achieving the projection, the user needs to manually adjust the distance between the predetermined projection plane and the projection device for adjusting the projection position, which is inconvenient for the user and degrades the user experience.